Chapter 5: Emeraldstep
Chapter 5: Emeraldstep is the fifth chapter in Almandine 2018: The Power of Ice/Souls. The previous chapter is Chapter 4: The Wet Spot. The next chapter is Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed. Sypnosis Almandine and Auraine/Vitalina has landed on the snow area called the Coldfrost Mountain. As they continue through the adventure, they encounter a Huebird except he's weak and has no colour. The other Huebirds are located inside the ice cave terrified because of the sick and ugly Chrovian queen, Avian Lass. Plot Almandine and Auraine/Vitalina has landed on the snow area called the Coldfrost Mountain. Suddenly, they encounter a Huebird except he's weak, small and grey. Next, they encounter lots of Huebirds with all colours terrified. Almandine and Auraine/Vitalina felt confused about the Huebirds terrified. The green Huebird thinks that it's because of Avian Lass who makes the Huebirds of Happiness work all day. On the next day, Almandine notices there's a mysterious Hipe that appeared from the fountain reflection. Almandine tries stops hallucinating Hipe's visions but the hallucinated visions suddenly become worse and worse and even more frightening worse. Almandine tries avoiding Hipe visions but Gyral appears again and again from the clouds. He talks to Almandine multiple times but a Hipe (Spirit Form) appeared from the fountain. He gives a special egg to Almandine called Hipe 2. After that, Gyral felt displeased as he disappeared/leaved from the clouds as the Coldfrost Mountain turned back to normal. On the next day, Almandine and Auraine/Vitalina visits the Ice Cave. Almandine notices that there's a mysterious bird rising from the snow and it reveals to be... Avian Lass! She tells the Huebirds of Happiness to work all day without breaks just like how one green Huebird was saying that it became true! Almandine shouts to Avian Lass but she takes out her rainbow electric whip to control the Huebirds of Happiness. Whilst the Huebirds peck at Almandine multiple time, Auraine/Vitalina sneaks outside of the Ice Cave and she/he notices that there's a small Aspect Flower. Almandine kicks out of the Ice Cave due to a very inappropriate behaviour. Almandine is still sad about Hipe and Moldavite again. With that, Almandine uses the Time Gears again by reverting from the Present to the Past. In the Past, Abalone Pearl appears from the ship as she builds a huge brown barrier sign which says "NO HUEBIRDS OR ANY OTHER GEMS ALLOWED ENTERING THIS CAVE!". At the moment, one of the Huebirds arrive into the Coldfrost Mountain. Almandine tries saying a word but they Huebirds peck on Almandine again just like the Present. When Auraine/Vitalina charges, Abalone Pearl summons a spear which turns into a mysterious sword. She uses a huge slash on the snow floor which turns out that the snow suddenly crack as Almandine, Auraine/Vitalina and the Hipe Egg fell into an icy underground. Almandine has a dream about Tutobubble's true form (which turns out to be Sphalertie) talking to Almandine once but it got faded away by Auraine/Vitalina playing a trumpet. (NOTE: Tutobubble's true form: Sphalerite was unseen till Chapter 11.) Almandine also woke up in the underwater and Auraine/Vitalina is still awake along with her/his Hipe Egg. Auraine/Vitalina questions that Almandine has a dream but she didn't know what her voice sounds like in the dream. Eventually, Gloomingler arrives and she talks about the Special Event. When Almandine tries saying one word which is "Huebird", it got interrupted with LynthLover appearing from the bubbles as she greets to Almandine, Auraine/Vitalina, the Hipe Egg and Gloomingler. Auraine/Vitalina felt embarrassed about LynthLover being very sassy. For an unknown reason, the Underwater background changes to a Wedding Room where Maryl is waiting for LynthLover. She proposes to Maryl first, then they eventually, get married together to make a great love couple. Gloomingler felt embarrassed/frightened meaning that can't breathe in the Wedding Room? Almandine helps Gloomingler and the rest of the friends by building large a submarine to go back to Coldfrost Mountain. Almandine also created a warm bathtub for Gloomingler to live on the water peacefully. Eventually, the Hipe Egg hatches and it reveals to be the new and resurrected, Hipe 2! Hipe 2 looks slightly different to the original Hipe. The difference is that he has great intelligence, human speeches and he can also scan peoples/ informations about something. It's also the present from Hipe's Spirit Form. When heading back into the Present, Auraine/Vitalina has eventually upgraded into Luminica/Enthuisäte. When Almandine clears all the snow away to find the Aspect Flowers, Avian Lass returns for a revenge along with the Huebirds! Hipe 2 tells Avian Lass that she's stupid at doing stuff meaning that the Huebirds peck on Avian Lass instead. Almandine and the rest of some friends sneaks inside the Ice Cave to find/gain more Aspect Flowers. She quickly gives it to Luminica/Enthuisäte. When Almandine and the rest of some friends leaves the Ice Cave, one of the Aspect Flowers began to glow and it creates/crafted a magical rainbow sword. Almandine accidently slashes the Ice Cave causing it to crumble completely to the ground. Avian Lass turns more angry as she burns the Aspect Flowers (along with some snow) into ash. Luminica/Enthuisäte helps Almandine, Hipe and the Huebirds (which isn't controlled by Avian Lass anymore) to find some more Aspect Flowers but suddenly, a new Elite Monster which was emerged from the mysterious portal just like the one in Chapter 3 where Gyral summons his portal by using his magic spell. A monster named Hedgedragger/Cybarinny quickly kidnaps the Huebirds and tries sending them into the Abalone Citadel. Almandine, Luminica/Enthuisäte and Hipe 2 creates a rope as they they to pull the monster for the Huebirds to not get kidnapped, but it eventually pulled out just like how Almandine pulled Moldavite out from Verglano. Hipe 2 merges with the Aspect Sword to become one which is called, Aspect. The Huebirds became very happy however, Avian Lass felt very worse as Almandine and the friends get sended into a punishment prison for the Huebirds, Aspect, Almandine and Luminica/Enthuisäte. In Avian's Prison, Almandine and the rest of the friends that include Huebirds sneakly escape out from the prison but suddenly, Coldfrost Mountain became thundery and wet. The Huebirds created a rainbow rocket to send Almandine, Luminica/Enthuisäte and Aspect to Abalone Citadel which is located at space. Almandine, Luminica/Enthuisäte and Aspect has arrived at Abalone Citadel, but the bad news is that the Aspect Flowers has all turned completely to ash. Almandine saw Moldavite but it was guarded by some Blue Quartzes. She tries singing a sad song and the Blue Quartzes became sad meaning that it worked! Inside the prison, Almandine let Moldavite break free as she eventually reunites with Almandine. At the moment, Abalone Pearl arrives again meaning that they broke the rule of letting the prisoners escape. She summons a large Ice Crab from her gemstone. The Ice Crab chases Almandine, Moldavite, Luminica/Enthuisäte and Aspect. She goes inside a rocket and sends them back to the other Ice Cave. On the next day, Abalone Pearl along with her pet Ice Crab jumped out from space meaning that, it's a revenge! After sparing Abalone Pearl, the Ice Crab ran away. Almandine, Moldavite, Luminica/Enthuisäte and Aspect forms a drill and drills onto the next area. Category:Almandine 2018 Category:Chapters